


Ultimatum

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the cover king/queen challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

NOTES: My entry for the Cover King/Queen Challenge for which I came in second. Here is the first cover for which this chapter was written [ ](http://s441.photobucket.com/albums/qq136/randrews25/?action=view&current=vf1_libre.jpg)  Thanks to those who commented and generally helped out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve got it!” Akihito shouted happily as he held the picture up in the air, waving it around while he did a little happy dance in the small darkroom situated in his apartment. “Let’s see how the bastard loves that!” he shouted in a victorious tone, feeling satiated as his small victory felt like a huge one.   
  
Akihito had hung the picture on the line running above him through the small area, pinning it with a clothespin while he sported a smug grin. He stood back and looked at his handiwork, folding his arms as he took a deep breath.   
  
The picture had outlined perfectly the chiseled features, piercing golden eyes and perfectly slicked back hair of his ‘lover’ the one who always felt the need to release some stress on his ass and made sure he couldn’t refuse one way or another. Akihito knew that him getting the opportunity to take this picture meant nothing to Asami, he also knew there’s no way any publisher who wanted to stay alive would publish this. His brows furrowed as he realized Asami had probably planned all this from the beginning, him getting the pictures and all.   
  
“Fucking bastard,” Akihito muttered under his breath as he left the enclosed space. Suddenly the scent of fixer and the other chemicals he used faded to nothing but a memory within his nostrils. Akihito inhaled a deep breath, savoring the almost fresh air flowing in through the sliding door in his apartment, the lingering cigar smell reminded him of how much the man had taken over his entire world.   
  
“Why does everything seem to be centered around him?” Akihito asked himself as he decided he would take a shower, get dressed and leave to go out with his friends, he had sent a text message to them for a meet up in an hour. It’s been a while since he’s seen Takato and Kou and he missed them. He pulled his clothes off one by one, leaving them in a trail on the floor as he entered the bathroom. Akihito had decided to take a look at himself in the mirror before he entered the stall, he wanted to see if he looked as old as he felt. He noticed the small bags forming under his eyes, a direct result of too much night fucking and less sleeping.   
  
“Damn bastard,” he muttered under his breath as he entered the stall and turned the handle so the warm water could start flowing. The water started out cold and he shivered as it hit his lower body, jetting down on him before it got warm. Suddenly, an image of him in that same tub, hands bracing himself on the wall as the strong body stood behind him, holding his waist in a bruising grip entered his mind. His ass began tingling with the memory of exactly how Asami took him there, the man’s cock buried so far deep inside him he felt like it was pushing against his stomach. His cock remembered well the memory too, becoming fully erect at the first thought of ‘the bastard’.   
  
Akihito took a long, hard look at the organ jutting out before him, it was like it responded more to Asami than he did. Even if it wasn’t about sex, the mere thought of the man caused his traitorous cock to become erect, giving Asami the impression he was in the mood for sex whenever he was around. He had taken a complete bath from head to toe, the jasmine peach body wash leaving its distinct smell on his skin. He had barely touched his erection, not wanting to defeat himself by letting Asami win another silent victory, he was learning control.   
  
Akihito had exited the bathroom and made his way towards his small bedroom with no towel or robe, the water dripping off him in a trail as he walked. He grabbed the towel he had left on the bed and quickly dried himself off, then he threw the wet item back on the bed. He made his way over to his chest of drawers and opened the second drawer, rummaging around until his eyes landed on the dress shirt he had kept one day after Asami had left it. He extracted the item and brought it up to his face, inhaling deeply the lingering smell of expensive cologne and cigar with a hint of the man’s sweat.   
  
Suddenly, his traitorous semi-erect shaft became fully erect and this time, he couldn’t ignore the feeling running up his spine that caused him to shiver. He backed up slowly until he hit the bed, his hand on his shaft, giving it small strokes and light feather like touches with his fingers. He threw his head back and moaned while his hand firmly gripped his length, causing him to feel the vein pulse when he slowly ran his hand over it. The heat emitting from said organ only got hotter the more he pumped, watching as a small cloud of precum leaked from the tip.   
  
“As…a….mi,” Akihito moaned out as thoughts of all the perverted things Asami did to him ran through his head. The way that talented mouth would suction his length until he felt like exploding or the way the man’s cock felt buried deep inside him while playing with both his nubs at once left him feeling needy. Akihito’s moans got a little louder while his stroking got faster, causing him to feel his balls tighten as his release drew near.   
  
“Nggah, As……,” Akihito moaned out as he ran a thumb across his slit, shuddering at the feel of it all. “Oh fuck, shit!” he cried when the first wave of his eruption splattered across his stomach, causing his body to convulse and arch slightly as he shook from the intense orgasm. His body twitched almost violently while he rode out the rest of his orgasm, groaning after he threw his head back on the bed. His unfocused eyes were aimed towards the ceiling, his breath coming in short rasps as the feeling receded.   
  
“What the hell? I just showered,” Akihito groaned, almost unbelieving that he touched himself again. Muttering a frustrating curse he then made his way back into the stall and rinsed himself off. After exiting he threw on a pair of green pants and a white shirt before grabbing his keys and cell phone, then he was out the door.   
  
~0~   
  
Akihito walked into the pub and immediately noticed his two friends sitting in a booth to the back. Kou was grinning his face off while Takato giggled, both of them sporting a bottle of Heineken.   
  
“Hey Aki, glad to see you!” Takato shouted happily while he stood so he could clap his friend on the back.   
  
“Yeah Aki, we haven’t seen you for a week now,” Kou chimed up with a huge grin on his face.   
  
“Sorry guys, works got me busy busy,” Akihito grinned in return as he took a seat beside Kou.   
  
“Yeah, too busy to even call your friends,” Takato mock pouted and Akihito couldn’t hold back his laugh.   
  
“I’m so sorry guys, I’ll call more often ok?” Akihito piped up while his smile broadened.   
  
“HEY WAITER, ANOTHER!” Takato shouted as he raised his Heineken glass in the air. The man nodded then disappeared behind the counter.   
  
“Thanks Takato,” Akihito replied, clapping and rubbing his hands together as he looked at his friends.   
  
“So Aki, I think you and I need to have a talk,” Takato started and he raised a brow at the sudden shift in atmosphere.   
  
“Ok, what about?” Akihito asked and thanked the man as the beer was placed before him.   
  
“About you being the mistress to a very powerful underworld boss,” Takato said seriously. Akihito spilled his first swig of the beer all over the table before him at his friend’s words, coughing when it spewed through his nose. His eyes shifted between his two friends and he noticed Kou had also sobered up and was giving him a serious look.   
  
“That’s gross Aki,” Kou commented as beer dripped from the corners of his mouth.   
  
“Where the hell did you hear that?” he asked angrily as he used a napkin to wipe his dribble. The mere fact that his friend had put mistress and yakuza in the same sentence had him seeing red.   
  
“My brother the cop, remember him Aki?” Takato asked with a raised brow.   
  
Akihito wanted for all intent and purposes to stop this conversation, now because of the bastard even time with his friends wouldn’t be the same. He averted his eyes from his friends’, staring at the green glass as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.   
  
“I want the truth Akihito, don’t lie to me because I read the file Shinichi-nii forgot to lock away last night,” Takato replied.   
  
“Wait, what the hell you two talking about?” Kou butted in with a smile on his face. He was obviously drunk.   
  
Both boy’s rolled their eyes at their friend’s behaviour before turning back to each other.   
  
“I…….um, he……..,” Akihito started, nervously rolling the glass around in his hand. He was so scared of what his friends might think right then he couldn’t utter a word properly.   
  
“He’s your lover, right?” Takato started.   
  
“No, nooooooo way that asshole’s my lover,” Akihito replied, then frowned at the confused expression on his friend’s face.   
  
“How can he not be your lover if you’re sleeping with him Aki?”   
  
“It’s complicated,” the boy replied.   
  
Takato could not understand the cryptic answers his friend was giving him, so he replied, “It’s complicated isn’t a very valid answer Aki, I want to know the truth.”   
  
“Well he is my lover……sorta,” Akihito answered. He sighed heavily when the boy gave him a scowl. “Look, I’m sleeping with him and there’s nothing anybody can do about it, not even me.” That answer made Takato worry even more.   
  
“I’m scared for you Aki, your with a very powerful and dangerous man and I think you’re in danger. I think you should leave him,” Takato suggested.   
  
Akihito gave his friend a solemn look. “I’ve tried and nothing seems to work. I can’t run and no one can help me, not even the police,” Akihito responded.   
  
That had Takato thinking hard, what the hell did Aki get into?   
  
“Listen, just promise us you’ll call us no matter what, for anything. Especially if you’re in trouble Aki, we’re your friends and we love you……. So do us a favor and call everyday so we know you’re alright,” Takato told him seriously.   
  
Akihito’s heart warmed at the love and concern his friend was showing for him. “I will guys, thanks so much, I appreciate it.”   
  
“Now I want to meet that boyfriend of yours, I want to tell him personally to make sure he keeps you safe,” Takato snorted.   
  
“Will do,” Akihito replied. They both looked over to notice a sleeping Kou, mouth slightly open beside Akihito. They both burst into laughter.   
  
“So what’s it like to take it up the ass Aki?” Takato asked as he placed both elbows on the counter, leaning in closer while watching Akihito’s expression with amusement.   
  
Akihito’s eyes widened at the question, “Takato! What the hell are you asking me?!” Akihito asked embarrassed, his skin turning a light shade of pink.   
  
Takato grinned.   
  
“Is he huge?” his friend asked again.   
  
“Oh god,” Akihito groaned as his skin became flushed and a very embarrassed expression plastered his face.   
  
“He is,” Takato laughed out as he took in Akihito’s reaction.   
  
“I am not going to explain to you how it feels to have a ten inch cock buried to the hilt in your backside Takato,” Akihito sneered.   
  
“You just did,” Takato snorted before laughing out loud.   
  
“Just shut the hell up,” Akihito countered, taking a swig of his beer and grinning into the bottle.   
  
Takato continued to tease his friend until they moved on to other various topics, just sitting and enjoying each other’s company.   
  
Suddenly, the slight buzz in the pub died down to mere whispers and both boys wondered what had happened. Akihito had a very good idea and he didn’t like it all, Asami had come for him.   
  
Takato looked back through the slit in the chair’s headrest to notice two burly men in suits heading their way; he figured they were probably there for his friend.   
  
Akihito scowled as the two men approached. He recognized Kirishima but the other one was unfamiliar to him.   
  
“Takaba-san, Asami-sama requests your presence,” Kirishima said while bowing slightly and Akihito gave them another scowl, not liking the idea of being interrupted while with his friends so the man can relieve some stress on his ass.   
  
“Tell your boss I’m busy,” Akihito answered unperturbed as he watched Kirishima intently, wondering what the other would say.   
  
“Asami-sama needs his whore to release some stress, I’m sure you understand the situation,” the other guard snickered; Akihito could not believe his ears.   
  
Takato gave the man a piercing look while Akihito’s eyes widened in shock, ‘What the hell did he just say?’ Kirishima also gave the other new recruit a solemn look, he knew this would be the last time he would see this man alive.   
  
“My friend is nobody’s whore,” Takato replied angrily, his dark eyes glaring daggers at the man.   
  
The man looked over at Kirishima to notice the serious expression on the man’s face, he suddenly felt very sick.   
  
Akihito shook his head slowly while he chuckled. “His whore huh?” He abruptly stood and looked angrily at the man, ready to fight or flee as his emotions swirled around in his head. He dug into his pocket and brought up a few crumpled yens and threw them at the man’s chest angrily.   
  
“Tell your fucking boss there’s lots of whores down the block, he can keep the change.” Akihito knew he probably was just the man’s toy but hearing one of his subordinates call him a whore broke his heart into millions of pieces. It took all his will power to not break down before his friends and the bodyguards. That man never truly understood how deep his words cut into the photographer’s heart.   
  
Takato just sat, shocked at the events unfolding before him, ‘What the hell kind of relationship do they have?’ the boy asked himself. He could see the flicker of hurt run across hazel eyes and felt for his friend.   
  
“Takaba-san,” Kirishima voiced sympathetically as he grabbed the boy’s arm while he tried to storm pass them. He understood the gravity of the situation because he saw what the photographer didn’t, the fact that he was very important to his boss.   
  
“Please calm down Takaba-san and follow me. The situation will be dealt with accordingly,” Kirishima tried to reassure him, hoping this one incident won’t lead to his job becoming ten times harder. He knew the boy could be hard to deal with at times, especially when it involved his boss and his emotions.   
  
Akihito sighed in resignation, knowing no matter what he won’t be able to escape the yakuza. He looked at his friend tiredly then said, “I’ll call later Takato, I’m leaving.”   
  
Takato bowed and then watched as the three men left the pub. He turned to his other sleeping friend, lightly tapping him on the cheek. Kou jumped up with a start while looking around, “Wha, where?!”   
  
“Come on, let’s go home,” Takato breathed out as he pulled his drunken friend out the pub’s doors. He never expected so much to be revealed about his friend’s relationship, but he didn’t know what to think either. He just hoped Akihito knew they would be there for himw henever he needed them.   
  
~0~   
  
The ride back to Asami’s penthouse was made in complete silence. Akihito did not speak as the man’s words weighed heavy on his heart. He wished he could just forget about Asami and everything the man stood for. He stole a glance at Kirishima while the man drove the vehicle forward.   
  
‘I wonder how many of them think of me that way? It’s not like I asked for this anyways. That rapist bastard just won’t leave me alone!’ He was tired of the games and wanted the yakuza to embrace him if he felt anything for him or leave him the hell alone. It was either or either.   
  
Kirishima stole a glance through the rear view mirror to the figure staring absentmindedly through the car’s glass window. He heard the boy sigh for the umpteenth time and knew the man’s words had struck a nerve.   
  
He also stole a quick glance to his counterpart in the passenger seat, knowing after his report he’ll never see him again. He somehow didn’t feel that bad about the idea either, he had after all secretly grown to like the feisty photographer.   
  
The car pulled up to the underground parking lot of the Apartment complex. Akihito didn’t bother to wait on Kirishima to open the door for him and left the car himself, he was still pissed.   
  
“Takaba-san wait!” Kirishima shouted as the boy walked pass them. He was headed for the private elevator leading up to Asami’s floor.   
  
Akihito had heard the man but chose to ignore him, that was until he grabbed his arm forcefully.   
  
“Let me go,” Akihito growled out as he tried to pull his arm from the other’s grasp, his hazel eyes burning with fury. He just wanted to get to the yakuza to tell him a piece of his mind.   
  
“Takaba-san please, it’s dangerous for you to walk alone at the moment,” Kirishima tried to reason, he wanted to escort the photographer himself or Asami would have his head.   
  
Akihito gave the man a scowl, showing his displeasure as they moved forward together, the other man remained behind with the car.   
  
Akihito didn’t know why but for some reason he felt as though if he could trust any of Asami’s men, it would be Kirishima. He wanted to ask the man’s opinion of him; it had been on his mind ever since the pub.   
  
Akihito fidgeted slightly, not knowing how to ask the other the question. Kirishima is Asami’s right hand man after all and probably would inform the yakuza of his insecurities. But at the moment he didn’t care, he wanted a second opinion before his thoughts ate him alive.   
  
Kirishima noticed out the corner of his eye how unsettled the photographer was. He knew what was bothering the boy but decided he would not pry into his business. If he wanted to talk he would let him talk on his own terms.   
  
“Um, Kei-san, do you think……?” Akihito started to speak as he rubbed his arms, almost as if he was cold although the weather was warm. He kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at the other man while he spoke.   
  
“No I don’t,” Kirishima interrupted before Akihito could finish his sentence. He knew exactly what Akihito was about to ask, if he thought the same of him as the other man. He heard the boy let out a relaxed sigh and a small smile graced his lips.   
  
A few moments later the familiar bell of the elevator stopping could be heard. The double doors slid open and both men immerged, making their way towards the sole occupant on that floor.   
  
~0~   
  
Asami downed his fifth drink from the minibar installed in a corner of the penthouse’s living room. His problems were slowly but surely getting out of control. He needed Akihito by his side and he needed him now. He couldn’t explain the feeling but in his time of trouble he needed to know the photographer was safe. He had managed to become an anchor in his sea of problems.   
  
He heard the front door slam and lowered the decanter as Akihito walked forward, his hazel eyes blazing as he threw himself on the huge couch.   
  
Asami looked at him as he held the glass in his hand, he suddenly felt the urge to do something to the photographer after seeing the expression on his face.   
  
Akihito could feel the heat rising inside him, knowing that Asami was watching him although he wasn’t looking in his direction. He could feel the piercing gaze upon him and that caused a familiar tingle to run through his body. The older man always managed to arouse him with just a look and he didn’t like it, he didn’t like it at all.   
  
“Why the hell did you bring me here? I was busy you know,” Akihito ground out as he folded his arms, scowling at the yakuza.   
  
Asami couldn’t help but smirk at the defiant display of his pet. He knew in a few moments he would have the photographer begging him to fuck him.   
  
He downed the rest of his drink in one swig before setting the glass down. “I want you, you come. It’s as simple as that.”   
  
“What the hell?! There’s plenty of other whores in your life, send for them asshole!” Akihito ranted as he gave Asami a piercing glare, trying his best to ignore the blood pooling in his groin.   
  
Akihito watched as Asami extracted a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it up. He watched the smoke rise in the air while the older man exhaled the fumes from his lungs. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the chiseled features of the other, feeling him exude a dangerous aura. The dark Armani suit Asami wore fit him to perfection and Akihito wondered if he knew what he did when he wasn’t around.   
  
That thought made him all the more upset.   
  
Asami watched all the different expressions running across hazel eyes. The hurt, confusion and anger were present but his flushed skin and slowly arising shaft became more dominant.   
  
Asami wanted to play with his pet but there was something he needed to do first, Something he had to make sure of.   
  
Asami extracted his .45 pistol from its holster and held it loosely in the air, he had a point to make and he would make sure the boy learned it, one way or another. His golden eyes were fixed intently on the photographer as the boy pouted, his moist cherry lips just begging to be sucked on. Asami could feel his shaft become semi erect but he held out with the foreplay because he needed to speak with Akihito seriously.   
  
Akihito had turned his head to the side, not wanting to look into those piercing golden eyes but quickly turned his head around when he heard footsteps approaching him. He was surprised to say the least to see the gun in Asami’s hand; the image frightened him a bit because the man was extremely intimidating.   
  
“Come here,” Asami said as he pulled him from the couch with a strong grip. Akihito couldn’t help but yelp as the grip on his left arm felt like it would leave a bruise.   
  
“What the hell?! Are you going to shoot me now?” Akihito asked angrily as he was pulled towards the bedroom.   
  
Asami dragged him in front the long mirror located in a corner of his bedroom, the item tall enough for the entire body to be seen from head to toe.   
  
Akihito stared at the reflection of the man behind him in the mirror and he noticed that Asami was staring at him also. He watched as Asami brought the gun up and placed the item in his hand.   
  
“Wha….? What the hell are you doing?” Akihito voiced out shocked, he wanted to have nothing to do with a loaded gun.   
  
“If the chance presented itself would you shoot somebody”’ Asami asked, his golden eyes glinting at the thought of his Akihito with a weapon. He was becoming even harder.   
  
“What, shoot somebody?” Akihito asked bewildered. He had never even held a gun before and wanted nothing to do with one. Though he had to admit that holding such power in his hand made him feel even less vulnerable.   
  
‘I wonder what would happen if I turn this gun on that bastard? He did rape me after all,’ Akihito mused, the thought causing his hazel eyes to glint in amusement. He gave Asami’s reflection an evil glint.   
  
“Don’t even think about it, I’ll fuck you with that gun just to teach you a lesson,” Asami voiced out huskily near the boy’s ear after he removed his cigar from his lips. He wondered if Akihito realized he was hard as a rock too.   
  
“You wouldn’t!” Akihito almost screamed as he gave the yakuza an eye opening stare. He knew Asami was serious as a judge.   
  
Asami smirked.   
  
He slowly undid the buttons of Akihito’s shirt, watching the boy watch his hands while it slid along his abdomen on its way down.   
  
Akihito let out a small moan in anticipation.   
  
“Look at yourself, you need to be able to defend yourself with a weapon if the need arises,” Asami stated coldly as he held the boy’s face firmly with his right hand. He used the other to hold and point the gun at their reflections as the cigar dangled between his lips.   
  
Akihito could feel something rising in him at the man’s closeness but at the same time, he was angry he was forced to be in these types of situations.   
  
“This is all your fault, if I’d nev……!” Akihito shouted. He gasped in surprise as he was spun around and hot lips descended upon his.   
  
Akihito couldn’t help but let out a moan at the intrusion. Asami tasted so good he wanted to taste every part of the older man. He could feel the heat radiating from their body when Asami held them close.   
  
“Mmmm,” Akihito breathed out after a moment as he gripped the lapel of Asami’s jacket. The kiss had become suffocating and they broke apart for much needed air soon after. The intensity of the kiss caused him to lose himself in the feel as his mouth was explored.   
  
Asami had been hard for a while and couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he needed his boy’s warmth and he needed it now. He took a step back and shrugged out of his jacket, letting it slip to the floor while he pulled his dress shirt out his pants.   
  
Akihito had laid the gun on a near by table and let himself drop to his knees, his face inches away from Asami’s groin. He licked his lips in anticipation as he helped to pull the zipper down and free the hardened length.   
  
Asami felt a familiar tingle run up his spine when Akihito’s wet warmth engulfed his flaming erection. He placed a hand in the boy’s hair and massaged his scalp, warranting a small purr of approval. He helped to move Akihito’s head to the pace he wanted to be sucked at.   
  
Akihito alternated between lapping at the shaft and sucking on the head while he went up and down on the huge erection, burying his nose in the soft pubic hairs.   
  
“Mmmh,” he moaned out as he licked a drop of precum from the tip of Asami’s erection. He realized the harder he sucked, the tighter Asami would grip his hair and he felt good knowing he was bringing his lover such pleasure. He then used both hands to pull Asami’s briefs and pants completely off, letting it fall to the floor.   
  
The pleasure Akihito was bringing to Asami was indescribable, no other lover had ever brought the older man to that state. He didn’t want the boy to realize what he had done to him so he kept his stoic expression, his golden eyes piercing as he watched the mop of blond hair go up and down.   
  
Not wanting to cum too quickly, Asami pulled Akihito up by the arms until he was on both feet. He watched as the boy licked his lips while giving him erotic stares. Akihito was just begging to be fucked.   
  
“Mmph,” Akihito breathed out as he was thrown forcefully on to the bed, landing with a thud as his body hit the soft mattress. He still tried to deny loving the sex but knew he couldn’t do with out it. He needed to feel the weight Asami’s cock carried, it was like a drug and he was addicted.   
  
He watched through slitted, lust filled eyes as Asami advanced upon him, pressing his body into the bed as he laid on top him. His mouth was ravaged in an intense kiss, stealing his breath like a thief in the night.   
  
Akihito moaned loudly when Asami pinched both nipples mercilessly while still sucking on his mouth. He was quickly becoming lost in his state of ecstasy, feeling himself become lighter with bliss but heavier with need.   
  
Asami couldn’t help but want to devour his kitten, the boy tasted so good to him it was like he was intoxicated. There was just something about Akihito that was like a drug he could get high on, and he couldn’t stop himself.   
  
Akihito’s erection jutted out painfully from between his thigh, needing to be touched for his release to be complete. It was the one place Asami avoided and he groaned at the missing feel, making piteous noises of protest.   
  
Asami quickly took his clothes off while watching Akihito writhed on the bed, slapping his hand away when he tried to touch his erection. A soft hiss escaped the boy’s lips.   
  
Akihito watched the naked form of his lover stand before him. Asami looked like a sex god with his hard muscles and his chiseled features sculpted so perfectly in hard, smooth skin. Akihito could feel the heat running through his body at the sight, especially when his eyes landed on the huge erection between the man’s legs.   
  
Asami lowered himself while pushing both of Akihito’s legs forward. He impaled himself in one swift motion, hearing Akihito make a piercing scream at the intrusion.   
  
Akihito screamed as he felt Asami’s erection enter him swiftly, giving him not time to adjust. He couldn’t hold back his voice as the other started moving his hips, pistoning in and out of him with much speed.   
  
After Asami found that one spot that caused the photographer to moan in ecstasy, he aimed for it until Akihito begged him to let him cum.   
  
Akihito’s erection became painfully hard and he cried in frustration and ecstasy, Asami never allowed him to do things the easy way.   
  
After a while Asami stroked Akihito none too gently, watching as his sweat coated body convulsed and his seed shot on to his stomach. He felt the boy tighten painful around him and he emptied into Akihito a few thrusts later, causing the boy to groan at the feel of warm semen coating his insides.   
  
Akihito panted loudly, feeling darkness start to envelop him; he was tired and sleepy and decided he would take a small nap on Asami’s bed. And it was now he could feel how much this would be hurting later.   
  
Asami watched as Akihito hissed when he withdrew his erection, causing his semen to seep slowly out the boy’s ass. He watched hazel eyes flutter until they closed completely and the boy drifted into a deep sleep state.   
  
He looked at the boy, his face peaceful and content with a look of pure innocence.   
  
“No one will get to you, Akihito. I’ll make sure of it,” Asami voiced out coldly while his eyes narrowed into slits. His enemies were on the move and he would make sure the photographer wouldn’t be caught in the cross fire.


	2. Chapter 2

:Chapter two based on the second cover here    
[ ](http://s441.photobucket.com/albums/qq136/randrews25/?action=view&current=vf2_libre.gif)   
  
  


 

Akihito had awoken the next day to a cold, empty bed. He cracked his eyes open one by one as he slowly regained consciousness. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow when other pains made themselves known, but he did not miss Asami’s scent on the pillow he laid on, an intoxicating kind of musk.

 

 _“That bastard, did he have to fuck me so hard again? I want to use the damn bathroom and can’t move,”_ he cursed within himself.

 

“Oh god, help me,” Akihito groaned as he slowly made his way off the bed. He gritted his teeth and held his back with both hands for support as he slowly inched towards Asami’s private bathroom. For once he wished the man’s apartment wasn’t so spacious so he would have fewer grounds to cover in his journey.

 

After doing his business, he decided to take a quick shower just to get rid of the lingering smell of sex and sweat. When the warm water had hit his body, he made a relaxing sigh as the heat relaxed his tense, aching muscles. He could finally walk a little more normally and then he got out the shower, using an engraved Asami towel to dry himself off.

 

“Mmmm, I wonder if Detective Sato still wants me to take pictures for him? I should find out,” he muttered to himself while making his way over to the bed before getting dressed. He was happy that for once his clothes weren’t torn to shreds when Asami decided to take them off, he had nothing else to wear.

 

He made his way over to the apartment’s door and slipped both feet into his sneakers. He threw open the door and was surprised to see Kirishima standing before him, the man peering at him through his glasses while wearing a dark blue suit.

 

“Why are you here Kirishima-san?” he asked. 

 

_‘That bastard better not want me to stay here until he comes back! I should call Geico and get some ass insurance for his stamina’_

 

“I was asked to drop you wherever you want go Takaba-san,” Kirishima informed him while making a small bow.

 

He wanted to say something but decided not to take his problem out on the man before him. He needed to deal with the source of his problems, not the messenger.

 

“Fine.” Gritting his teeth he made his way out the apartment, passing two other guards stationed there to follow the man before him. He finally gave Kirishima’s back a once over while the man walked on. He noticed how broad his shoulders were, though not as broad as Asami’s, and his head had a slight rectangular shape as opposed to oval, which he assumed was the normal shape for heads.

 

They got on the elevator and Kirisima had pressed the button for the ground floor. The sliding doors closed and they began their descent. There was complete silence between them, which felt awkward to Akihito. He never could feel completely relaxed around any of Asami’s men.

 

“What happened to the other guy?” Akihito asked, realizing after a moment that the man who had angered him when he was with his friends was nowhere to be seen. They normally travelled in pairs.

 

“He’s no longer employed by Asami-sama,” Kirishima replied as he fixed his glasses.

 

Akihito could tell there was more to the story. “Why?”

 

Kirishima sighed. “I made a report of his behavior yesterday.”

 

Akihito looked at him wide eyed, thinking that maybe Asami had killed the man.  _‘Whatever.’_ He went back to his previous expression and mood.

 

Both men exited the elevator and got into a Lexus GS hybrid. Asami’s cars never failed to amaze Akihito. It’s sleek design and all around comfort made him feel like a million dollars.

 

“Where to Takaba-san?” the man asked from the driver’s seat when he switched on the engine.

 

The car made a small humming sound as the boy replied, “To my apartment.”

 

They travelled silently to Akihito’s apartment and as soon as Kirishima parked in front the complex, the boy jumped out and raced inside. Kirishima knew he was up to something, but he paid him no heed.

 

 _‘Brat,’_  the man thought to himself and sped away, returning to Club Sion. He was informed by Asami to always have a man watching the boy so he assigned someone to watch Akihito’s apartment.

 

~0~

Lui Feilong exited his private jet at the secluded Yokoto airbase in Japan. He made one step on the craft’s makeshift steps and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened but for a mere second as he looked straight into cold golden eyes that watched him from the door of a black stretch limo. A black Lexus was parked close behind with four men in suits occupying the vehicle. He had made his plans secretly in the hopes Asami would not find out he had entered Japan again. Unfortunately luck was not on his side.

 

Asami watched as the wind blew Feilong’s long tresses to the side, causing it to spread like a single black wing on his shoulders. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had beaten and raped Akihito once, he might not have felt so cold towards the man’s presence. He had to admit the other had gotten even more beautiful than the last time he saw him up close seven years ago, his black cheongsam with the gold trimmings outlining his slender but firm body. But that did not stop the contempt he felt at the man for shooting at the boy. Maybe that was a good thing, because he knew the other would be under him in bed if he didn’t hate him so much. He extracted a cigar and lit it, watching as the Chinese glided over to his position, his steps small and quick.

 

“Why are you in my territory?” Asami asked deceptively calm, looking the man in the eyes while smoke released from his nostrils.

 

“I don’t answer to you,” Feilong scoffed, waving his hand while he turned to leave. He felt when Asami grabbed his arm in an attempt to hold on to him. He quickly twisted his wrist until his hand loosened from the man’s grip. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest from such a small touch.

 

“Don’t you dare touch me.’

Asami smirked at the man’s action.  _‘Still a dangerous, petulant child.’_

“Why are you here?” the Japanese man asked again.

Feilong looked around to realize the car he had rented was nowhere in sight. He knew he had two choices now; either go with Asami or get back on the plane. He knew he had to stay, so he resigned himself to the idea of going with Asami.

 

“I’m following the trail of a very skilled Assassin who killed three very important people in China a week ago,” Feilong replied. He knew it was no use pretend to have the upper hand when he was in the Japanese man’s territory. He figured Asami even had shares in the airbase and was alerted to every plane, private or not, making it’s way into the country.

 

“Get in,” Asami instructed after making way for Feilong to enter the vehicle, then he slipped in and took a seat.

 

Feilong immediately made himself a scotch on the rocks from the limo’s mini bar much to Asami’s annoyance; he didn’t want the man’s hands on anything belonging to him. He made a mental note to throw the glass out after he was through.

 

Asami knew all about the assassin coming to Japan, there was nothing that went on he didn’t know about but he had no clue to the man’s identity. That’s where Lui Feilong came in.

 

“Tell me what you know about the assassin,” Asami requested. He wanted to get the information he needed so he could put the man back on a plane to China.

 

“Tsk, tsk,” Feilong replied as he looked Asami in the eyes. He smiled inwardly at the cold glare he was receiving. “If I tell you that you’ll just send me back home. I have my own reasons for wanting the assassin.”

 

Asami was in no mood for games, and if it wasn’t for the fact that the Chinese had ties to international and local higher ups, he would be dead.

 

“How is Akihito?” Feilong asked suddenly and he smiled when Asami’s hand tightened, his eyes a mix of hatred and hesitation. It amused him to be able to warrant such reactions from the otherwise cold, expressionless man.

 

“Don’t you  _dare_ …..”

 

“What?” Feilong asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing into slits as he focused on the man before him. He didn’t want to admit it but he was jealous. Jealous of Akihito and the fact that he had all the man’s attention. That’s why he abused him, that’s why he raped him until he bled. Because he was jealous that he wasn’t the one who held Asami’s heart.

 

“Don’t you dare call his name,” Asami snided, his voice icy cold.

 

“I’ve done worse,” Feilong scoffed as he turned his head to the side. He had to admit it hurt to see Asami treating him so indifferently, like wasn’t any better than the man that cleaned his toilet. He wasn’t expecting a warm welcome but the hatred in Asami’s eyes made him angry, very angry.

 

Feilong gasped, surprised when he felt his hair painfully being pulled to the side. He had no warning Asami had even moved from his seat when he felt the right side of his scalp hurting, almost as if his hair would be torn out.

 

“Don’t you ever, EVER go near him again. I swear I’ll kill you Lui Feilong...”

 

“Not if I kill you first,” Feilong reiterated, his dark eyes staring into golden ones he wished deep within his heart wasn’t looking at him like that. “Now let go of my fucking hair!” he hissed as he pulled his head away, tearing out a few strands that were still in Asami’s grasp. Now his head was throbbing.

 

Asami relaxed back into his seat and blew puffs of smoke into the air as he watched Feilong, who wasn’t looking at him anymore. “You’ll be staying at X hotel, I’ll come to get the information from you later.”

 

Feilong scoffed, knowing there was no arguing with the man because he would know all of his movements anyway.

 

The tension was heavy and thick while they rode the rest of the way to the hotel in silence.

 

~0~

 

After managing to hide from Asami’s guard stationed to watch his apartment, Akihito exited the train that he had boarded from his neighborhood to Shinjuku. He rushed to the 21 story central metropolitan Government building housing their No. 2 police headquarters. It occupied the last 6 floors.

 

After riding the elevator all the way to the top, Akihito got out and made is way towards the chief’s office, his camera bag slung across one shoulder.

 

He noticed everybody was really busy, moving hastily and making calls. Just rushing about and keeping busy.  It had taken him four hours to get from his apartment to his destination and now he was a bit tired.

 

“Chief Takai-san,” Akihito bowed when he entered the man’s office. While looking around he hadn’t seen Detective Sato anywhere and decided to pay the chief a visit.

 

“Takaba-san!” the heavyset man cheered and bowed when the boy entered. “Take a seat Takaba-san, long time no see,” the man smiled. Akihito smiled back.

 

“Listen, I’m here to see Detective Sato, is he around?” His camera bag was now resting in his lap.

 

“Detective Sa...?”

 

The chief was about to answer when the door burst open and a heaving, sweaty young man of around Akihito’s age barged into the room, waving pictures around in his hand. His short black hair glistened with sweat and Akihito noticed the antique camera around his neck attached by a string. It was a canon RF model.

 

“CHIEF!” the boy shouted, is eyes wide as he rushed over to the man’s desk.

 

Akihito didn’t know what to make of the other young man’s behavior.  _‘Must have gotten a big scoop.’_

 

“Chief, look!” the boy panted as he threw the picture on the chief’s desk and jab a finger at it. “Asami Ryuuichi and Lui Feilong,” the boy gasped again.

 

Akihito’s eyes widened in shock, disbelief and fear. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Reflexively he got up and grabbed one of the pictures, his honey eyes widening even more when he saw the picture of Asami holding Feilong’s wrist, almost as if he was pulling the long haired man towards him while they stood before a limo.

 

The boy’s vision started to blur, his skin sweaty as a heat wave washed over his entire body in mere seconds. The picture shook in his hand, almost slipping free. He hadn’t even registered the confused glance he was getting from the other two men.

 

“Takaba-san?” the chief voice in a low tone, almost scared of frightening the boy who turned pale just by looking at the picture. He wondered why it had affected the photographer so much.

 

“Takaba-san!” the man shouted when the boy turned and bolted out the door, clutching his bag tightly to his chest as he clumsily ran for the elevator.

 

Akihito bumped into a few people but just kept on going, not stopping until he reached the elevator. He took a deep breath when the tears rolled down his cheeks, falling on to his chest and he angrily jabbed a finger at the elevator button.

 

 _‘How could he? With Lui Feilong of all people? I trusted him, and he does that to m? Why didn’t he just say he didn’t want me and let me be? He wanted Feilong after all.”_  Akihito could feel the blood rushing to his ears.

 

“Takaba-san!”

 

Akihito heard his name being called and was grateful when the elevator doors opened. He got in and quickly pressed the door closed button after he realized the chief was coming towards him. The doors closed just in the nick of time and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad the elevator was empty as he slumped to his knees and allowed the tears to run freely from his eyes.

 

_‘Why did he do this to me? Why?’_

 

Akihito did not realize the elevator had reached the ground floor and was startled by the sound of the bell and the doors opening. “Excuse me,” he murmured while holding his head down and pushing past the people waiting for the elevator. He hurriedly made his way out the building and on to the street.

 

He had felt a painful jab in his chest as he greedily breathed in the cold, fresh air on the street. He walked slowly, not in any particular hurry because he didn’t have a destination. His mind was in a haze whilst he tried to digest the implications of the picture. He knew he didn’t fit into Asami’s life but the man should have told him he wanted somebody of his own stature to be with. It wouldn’t have hurt so much. He passed numerous people on the road, wandering aimlessly. His camera bag suddenly felt very heavy and in a moment, it fell to the ground after slipping from his finger.

 

“Not now,” the boy groaned after  hearing a small shattering sound. He knelt on one knee and pulled the zipper on the bag, rummaging around until he found the camera his father had left him. He breathed a sigh of relief when no obvious cracks were seen on the item. Testing the lens, he placed it by his face and looked through it.  _‘Good, it’s fine.’_

He had ended up on a densely sparse street, not paying his surroundings any attention until he was startled out his thoughts by the loud screeching of tires in the road beside him. He was a bit distracted by all his racing thoughts and he honestly wasn’t prepared for what came next.

 

“GET HIM!”

 

Akihito heard one man yell and before he knew it, he was struggling in a tight grasp. “LET ME GO!” he shouted frantically when he struggled. Another man had joined them and had pinned both his arms to his side. He had slumped in the man’s arms after a cloth with what smelt like chloroform was placed over his nose.

The men threw the boy in the back of the van and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three based on the third cover here    
[ ](http://s441.photobucket.com/albums/qq136/randrews25/?action=view&current=vf3_libre.jpg)   
  
  


 

Asami decided that night to pay Feilong a visit to see if he could get the information he wanted out of the Chinese. He felt it best to stay away because the memory of 7 years earlier came rushing back to him, but he needed information. Not that he felt any need to indulge in said memories, but they made him a bit uncomfortable.

 

After leaving his two bodyguards by the door and entering Feilong’s suite, Asami took a seat on the expensive leather couch and waited on Feilong to end his shower. He heard the water running and decided he was not going to go there. Sometimes prevention’s better than cure and Asami knew at this moment those words rang true.

 

Feilong was not surprised to find a very expressionless Asami sitting on his couch, though if he knew he was there he would have covered himself instead of walking out of the shower naked, his hair wet and dripping in a soft curtain along his back and down his chest. He strutted in motion as he made a show of his body while walking towards his bedroom, making sure to give the yakuza an eyeful if nothing else.

 

Asami was not affected in the least by the beautiful, naked body that walked by him to disappear into the next room. If anything he wanted to leave even faster because he was suddenly caught in a paradox of feelings from the sight. He admitted under different circumstances Feilong would not even be walking straight at the moment, but in reality not even lust could drown his anger.

 

Feilong got dressed and used a dryer to dry his hair before he made his way out of the bedroom and took a seat across from Asami, feeling a bit apprehensive about being alone with the man. It wasn’t that he was afraid of what Asami might do, but more that he was anticipating something,  _anything_  to happen.

 

“Tell me all you know about the assassin,” Asami started, not wanting to waste any more time than was necessary. He had heard about the assassin before and how good they were at killing, but only Feilong had a clue to the person’s identity since he had survived an assassination attempt by said person a few years earlier.

 

Feilong took a deep breath, he honestly wanted to rile the older man up so he decided to not give him the information just yet. And what better way to do that than to stall him? Asami hated time wasters.

 

“I want some tea, would you like some Asami?” Feilong asked as he left the seat and head towards the kitchen, a half smile on his face after seeing Asami’s furrowed brows.  _‘Ah, serves you right.’_

Asami was becoming impatient, since it was obvious the man was stalling, no doubt to get a reaction out of him. He was in no mood for games and he got up and made his way to the kitchen after Feilong.

 

Feilong heard the man approaching and smirked while his back was to the door, a tray with oolong tea resting on the table.

 

Asami grabbed the Chinese man by the shoulders and pushed him roughly into the wall before slamming both hands by his head, sandwiching him while he gave him his coldest glare.

 

“Do  _not_  fuck with me Feilong, now tell me what I want to know…….NOW!” Asami ground out. For some reason being so close to the Baishe leader he felt a very unwelcomed feeling begin to stir as he looked into those dazzling brown eyes under incredibly long lashes and that almost feminine features.

 

Feilong couldn’t help but feel a little excited at the close proximity of the Japanese, and his cold voice did little to lessen the desire running through his veins at the moment. He unconsciously brought a hand up and ran it over the man’s clothed stomach, feeling the bulge of Asami’s six pack through his shirt. He had dreamed many nights of being able to run his hands over every part of Asami’s body while he took him in bed, ravishing his own body as he pleased, vivid imagery of mind blowing orgasm and spine tingling sex.

 

Asami willed the rising desire in his feelings away and murmured one word to Feilong, “Akihito.”

 

After hearing the boy’s name Feilong drew his hand back as if he was stung. It was as if the boy’s name was a trigger, one able to break the trance he was in when close to Asami. It made him furious.

 

“Get away from me,” Feilong shouted as he pushed Asami away from him and strode over to a stool in the kitchen. He took a seat and grabbed one of the cups with the tea, taking a sip and spitting it back out when he realized it was cold……just like Asami’s heart.

 

Asami smirked at the man’s reaction,  _‘like I said, a child.’_

 

“I’ll tell you what you want to know, just leave me alone after,” Feilong sighed. He had hoped there was even an ounce of something in the man’s heart for him other than loathe but it seemed Akihito had beat him to the punch after all.

 

“Do you love him that much?” Feilong murmured to himself while staring out the open kitchen window to the darkened sky littered with stars. He did not realize he was heard and his gaze became hazy as his mind contemplated the entire situation.

 

Asami placed his lips by Feilong’s ear and answered with a low “yes.”

 

Feilong jumped at the answer, not realizing he had voiced his thoughts. There really was no hope for him at all. Sighing, he started to tell Asami what he knew.

 

~0~

 

By the time Akihito had slowly started to awaken, he had come to slowly realize he was blindfolded and bound to a chair. He groaned as the drug caused his head to pound and he felt nauseous and weak.

 

“Look, he’s coming around,” he heard a voice murmur. Soon he heard another one say, “So Asami is with Feilong?”

 

For a mere second his heart stopped beating and he felt a lump in his throat, so Asami really was cheating on him with Feilong? That hurt more than the bind cutting into his wrist. Suddenly, the blindfold was pulled away and it took a few seconds for his sight to adjust and he could take in his surrounding. Before him stood two Japanese men and he noticed he was in a dimly lit room. There was no window and the room was bare save for him and the men. He glared daggers at them.

 

“We thought we could use you to get to Asami but it seems we were wrong. He’s probably screwing Feilong as we speak,” one of the men snickered.

 

Akihito decided he would not let them see how much their words had hurt, then his face contorted into a frown. “That’s his fucking business, now let me go!” he shouted, pulling at his bound hands but they were so tight it cut into his wrist further.

 

“I can’t believe you take it up the ass, doesn’t it hurt?” the other one asked curiously.

 

“Hey maybe you can try it and find out you retard.”

 

‘What the hell, I’m just asking.’

 

_“I am surrounded by idiots.”_

 

Suddenly, the two men were interrupted by the words of a dark skinned woman who looked to be about 5 feet 5 inches. She sported a bob and her face was heavily covered in makeup like a supermodel’s. She wore a tight strapless blue dress with shoes and a hand bag to match as if she were going to some important event. She spoke Japanese fluently and the men all fell quiet when she approached.

 

“Asami’s whore I presume? I have been looking for a way to get close to that bastard for years now. Maybe he’ll give a damn and will care whether you live or die unlike the others,” the woman snickered, her brown eyes dancing as she talked.

 

 _‘Who the hell is this crazy bitch? And whore? Grrr’_  “He doesn’t give a damn so let me go now!” Akihito shouted, his teeth grinding as he said the words. If the woman was any closer he would probably spit in her face---despite how dangerous he knew a move like that was. He was furious beyond words that once again he was tied and fucked, all because of Asami.

 

“As soon as I’m through with you, you will be dead Takaba Akihito. I have had my eyes on you for a long time, ever since I saw that bastard hauling you over his shoulder going in an expensive hotel. You’re the first fuck he’s ever spend so much money on,” the woman said, mirth evident in her voice.

 

Akihito knew this was a taunt, a jest, but being as stubborn as he was, he couldn’t hold back a snappy reply.

 

“You sound jealous bitch.” That earned him a hard right, knocking both him and the chair over when one of the men’s fist connected with his jaw. It had hurt like hell and he almost expected another attack. Luckily none came---yet---and he was held by the collar of his shirt and yanked back to a sitting position. He had spat crimson out his mouth and on to the floor before him, not able to avoid the coppery taste of his blood. His head began to swim and it hurt somewhere deep down to know that Asami wasn’t there, might not be able to save him this time when he thought about the entire situation, but he soon pushed all thought of the traitorous bastard to the back of his mind. He honestly hoped he hadn’t lost a tooth and he used his tongue to check on them, running the appendage from the end of one molar to the next.  Luckily they were all there.

 

“I do not spread my legs---or my ass cheeks----for any yakuza member. I hate them,” the woman answered, her voice a low rumble of false sweetness with an undertone of malice.

 

“Oh, and I do?” Akihito asked sarcastically as he gazed at the man that had hit him who had a smug grin on his face. The metallic taste of blood was heavy in his mouth as his lips spread into a grin. For some reason the rough playing wasn’t so bad---not yet.

 

“You allow a man, not just any man but Asami Ryuuichi to fuck you any which way he likes Takaba Akihito. I think the term whore is too good for you,” the woman answered, circling him while she did.

 

She was stalling. Akihito knew this because if they wanted him dead, he would be.

 

“Takes one to know one,” the boy answered and a second fist connected with his stomach from one of the men once again, causing him to cough up blood. He felt as if his inside was crushed while he gasped for breath, acute pain almost dulling his senses. His eyes swam, leading to his vision becoming blurry. His lungs constricted rapidly from the pain.

 

“Y….you’re waiting on Asami to arrive,” the boy gasped and he barely caught the half smile at the corner of the woman’s lips as she watched him, circling like a hunter and its prey.

 

“I can’t believe that of all the THINGS such a powerful man could fall for he chose you. A dirty  _thing_  that has nothing to contribute to society! But rest assured  _little boy,_ I will kill him,” the woman answered, her voice carrying a dramatically cold baritone. 

 

~0~

 

Suddenly, Asami’s cell phone rang and he answered sternly, knowing it was the man he had placed on Akihito. He listened to the man’s shaky voice before he bellowed into the phone.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T FIND HIM?!”

 

Even Feilong jumped slightly at the tone in the man’s voice as he turned to see the perfectly arched eyebrow furrowed and golden eyes blazing with anger. He new deep down it had to be Akihito because this was the first time he’d ever seen Asami react so strongly to anything, and it all started when Akihito came into his life.

 

“I’ll be there shortly,” Asami answered deceptively calm before slamming the phone shut. His muscles tensed with the thought of what might be happening to his Akihito at the moment. He was suddenly worried, knowing Akihito had a way of attracting trouble like a magnet. His mind swam with thoughts about what  _might_ be happening to Akihito and he decided that he would keep Feilong close by just to make sure he didn’t get into any trouble himself.

 

Feilong felt a strong grip on his arm and was a bit surprised when he was practically yanked from the stool, almost toppling over as he unceremoniously landed on both feet.

 

“Get your fucking hands off me!” the Baishe leader shouted as he twisted his arm free, brown eyes glaring angrily from the surprised move. “You’re coming with me,” he heard Asami say and sneered as the man walked away, knowing he couldn’t fight Asami when he used such commanding, cold tones which expressed clearly he was NOT in the mood to argue.

 

Asami took out his gun and checked the clip, making sure he was ready for whatever may come. He then took out his phone and dialed Kirishima, updating him on the current situation.

 

“Akihito was last seen at his apartment. You have 5 minutes to tell me where he is,” he said before abruptly hanging up, not wanting to admit to himself that he was in fact worried. He chalked his feelings up to just anger at the fact that boy managed to slip under his radar and nothing else.

 

Feilong did not have any weapon since Asami didn’t allow him any but he was ok with that, he could use his martial arts skills if needs be and he wasn’t looking forward to rescuing the competition, but Asami had insisted and he couldn’t refuse. “Let’s go,” he heard Asami say in an annoyed voice and he wondered why he was allowing the man to boss him around like that. He wanted to be indignant, free of Asami’s hold on him but no matter what he did he realized that he might never be able to best the man. Not as long as the longing and the need was there.

 

“I’m not your lover Asami, do not treat me like him,” the Baishe leader explained harshly before walking out the door. He needed to keep up the façade, not letting it show that deep down he was hurting from not being first in the man’s life. He wanted that title, yearned for it but to be bested by somebody not even in their league hit the hardest. What the hell was it about the brat?

 

Asami followed close behind and resisted the urge to get in any confrontation with Feilong. On their way out to the car his cell phone ran and seeing ‘Kirishima’ flash across the led display, he wasted no time in answering.

 

“Where is he?” Asami barked into the phone, his tone belying his true emotions. Kirishima had explained he had track the boy down, surprisingly easily to a location in Shinjuku.  After letting out what might be an exasperated sigh from the news, he quickly slipped into his car after Feilong and sped away.

 

~0~

 

“You know you might find him hurt or worse,” Feilong muttered as he sat in the back of the vehicle, staring at the man whose expression was as cold as ice. The enclosed space of the car suddenly seemed a bit claustrophobic to the Chinese after realizing the cold exterior was a cloak for the man’s worry. As much as he had dreamt of causing Asami much misery he honestly wasn’t liking what he had become now. He didn’t know if Asami had realized it or not but he was starting to show genuine feelings for the boy and knew that might cause situations like this one to occur more often. He didn’t want anybody to bring such emotions upon the yakuza but himself. He had barely opened his mouth to speak again when he was swiftly cut off.

 

“Save it Feilong, I’m not in the mood.”

 

Feilong huffed as the ever present dangerous gleam in those golden eyes was directed at him. He watched as Asami extracted his pistol and drew back the safety, releasing the clip then snapping it back in, checking it for the umpteenth time.

 

Asami was in no mood for any of Feilong’s games. The more they got closer to their destination the more irritable he became. He did not want to hear Feilong speak so he cut off his next sentence with a harsh one of his own, his tone conveying his annoyance. He would not feel calm until he knew the boy was safe and Feilong’ presence wasn’t helping any.

 

Upon reaching the abandoned warehouse where he was told Akihito was being kept, Asami swiftly made his way towards the entrance, gun drawn and Feilong in tow. A gunshot suddenly rent the air and with wide eyes, Asami raced into the building, his stomach flipping from the thought it might be Akihito who got hurt.

 

~0~

 

“Not if the bastard kills you first,” Akihito answered, his upper body now a throbbing ache from his injuries. A pained whimpered escaped his throat when the woman grabbed a patch of his hair roughly, causing his scalp to ache tremendously while pressing a blade to his throat. He kept completely still, not wanting the blade to venture any further along his throat.

 

“As soon as Asami gets here shoot him……..and make sure he’s dead,” the woman snarled while she instructed the two men. Just then a sharp, arduous pain erupted in the back of his head before his world went black.

 

The woman had used her gun to strike the boy, rendering him unconscious for the moment, she was sick of his talkative attitude and since she was instructed to not kill him as yet, she could do what she did without fault. She wanted to end this, kill the man who had cost her, her husband, her soul mate…..her life. He was one of Asami’s rivals who were eliminated in a hostile take over of the northern underworld, an ethereal attack that left the entire northern side wiped out. She had been planning this for years, waiting for the opportune moment when she could exact her revenge. It was a well known fact that Asami Ryuuichi never allowed anyone to get too close and it was with a satisfactory feeling of content she got when she received info that there finally was somebody for her to destroy for Asami in return. If only she had worked alone, the boy would have a bullet between his eyes right then.

 

“I have important business to attend to, I cannot be missing for too long. I will have Chi and Manche guarding outside, you both stay here and make sure he doesn’t leave alive,’ the woman instructed before walking out the door.

 

The two men watch the boy warily. They were bored and felt mindless abandonment for a task that threatened to put them to sleep. It was known that these two weren’t too smart but for some reason they were hired for such a high end job involving Asami Ryuuichi, and supposedly getting a very fat paycheck for it. The first man pulled out his gun and aimed it at the boy, making a popping sound like a five year old imitating gun maneuvering for fun.

 

“Will you knock it off?” the other man chided his counterpart.

 

“What? I was just……” the man started when he suddenly brought the gun around, pointing it at his friend in a gesture to demonstrate what he had been doing when the gun went off, tearing a hole straight through the man’s stomach. The complainant slumped over, dead, blooding pool on the floor where he keeled over.

 

Whoops.

 

The other man fidgeted nervously, not registering at first that he had killed his friend. When  shock finally settled in he almost screamed.

 

~0~

 

“Move Feilong,” Asami whispered impatiently after the gunshot was fired. He rushed ahead carefully down two narrow halls. He turned a corner to notice two men guarding a door. One was peering inside while the other watched ahead. The man looking had not seen Asami and he used the element of surprise to shoot that man in the chest, seeing blood splatter the walls around the man from his wound. Immediately the man slumped to the ground and the other one, in a surprised fashion turned around and fired a shot, taking out a piece of the wall where Asami stood. He looked back at Feilong who had his lips pursed and silently counted to three.

 

Feilong nodded at Asami, understanding he needed a distraction after the third inclination of his head, he made a dash across the open hall to the other side. The man that was standing guard fired at him and missed and he was distracted enough by Feilong that Asami took him out with a single shot.

 

Both men remained in position, waiting to see if anybody else would show themselves. He was apprehensive about retrieving Akihito but getting killed in the process wasn’t beneficial to his or his lover’s health. They both stuck to the wall and inched forward just in case anybody thought about shooting at the door.

 

Asami could feel his heart beating loudly inside his chest at the thought Akihito might be behind the door bleeding or worse. There was no way he would poke any part of him inside and he knew he had to find a way to draw the person(s) out if he had a chance. He looked at Feilong pressed on the opposite wall and saw he too didn’t have a plan either. He then looked around to notice a wooden broom close to where he stood. He smirked at Feilong who gave him a bewildered look before reaching for the broom and shrugging his jacket.

 

After  realization sunk in Feilong smiled.

 

Asami draped his jacket over the end of the broom loosely and he held the tip while slowly bringing the end before the small window in the door. He knew whoever was inside would think the silhouette was that of a person and would shoot. As he predicted six shots were fired in rapid succession then ceased abruptly. He knew the shooter was either reloading or had ran out of bullets and he used the opportunity to quickly burst through the door and put a bullet between the man’s eyes.

 

“Akihito!” Asami shouted after he ran to the boy who was slumped in a chair in the middle of the room. He quickly extracted a pocket knife and cut the ropes holding the bound figure. While he cradled the boy he sat in the chair and held him in his lap like a baby, feeling the blood from his head wound run down his arm. His hair was matted and his face swollen as he lay unconscious. Asami wished he could kill the men all over again for what they had done. His muscles tensed as he brushed the bangs out of Akihito’s face. He noted his chest rose slightly indicating he was alive.

 

“Wake up Akihito,” Asami said sternly while he gently slapped the bruised cheeks. A few moments later those unfocused hazel eyes fluttered open and when the boy’s vision suddenly landed on him, Akihito threw both arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

 

Feilong stood by the door and watched both men, Akihito’s skin glowing despite the bruises from his happiness at being with his lover. He looked like an angel, soft and innocent looking against Asami who was like his knight in shining black armor. All the boy needed to do was sprout wings and the angelic picture would be complete. He now saw that there really was no room for him in Asami’s heart; it belonged completely to the angel in his arms because Akihito is the biggest miracle in Asami’s life.

 

 

Asami made a big sigh of relief when his lover held him, obviously needing him for support. He was happy to say the least the boy would be alright and he wrapped both arms around his waist tightly as if holding on for life.

 

“Where were you, you bastard,” Akihito sobbed, which admittedly caused the pain in his head to throb worse but he didn’t care, he was in Asami’s arms once again.

 

“Shhhh,” Asami hushed. He had all intention of getting the boy medical treatment for his wounds and while he made his way out the chair and towards the door leading out with Akihito’s face buried in his neck, he vowed he would find who was behind the entire thing and torture them slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't have the pic for cover 4, will upload when i find it.   
  
  
  


 

Asami put the boy on his own two feet to walk as soon as they were by the exit. He was supporting Akihito who had one hand over his shoulder while he clutched his waist tightly. He was elated that nothing worse had happened and he was relatively alright. But before he could reach his car, another one pulled up with Kirishima and three other men.

 

Right before he was to place his lover into the car his world shattered into million of pieces as another gunshot rent the air and before he knew it, Akihito was slowly pulling away from his grasp. By the time the boy was halfway to the ground he held one hand tightly while the other was placed by his lower back, trying his best to catch him and failing. It was all he could do in his shocked state as he watched crimson spread all over the boy’s chest.

 

Asami knew it was the Assassin, but his mind was set on being with Akihito, trying to keep him alive. He tuned out the shouting, running feet and gun fire from the other men as he focused on Akihito’s pained expression. His whole body felt numb and it was with years of practice that he was able to break himself out of his trance and press on the wound to lessen the bleeding. He vaguely remember hearing Feilong shout his name but he wasn’t so sure as he watched Akihito’s eyes go wide in shock, his breathing erratic and his body stiffening. He wanted to fight, kill the assassin for hurting his lover but couldn’t bring himself to move.

 

“Akihito,” Asami whispered as he looked into unfocused hazel eyes wide with fear. His chest where the wound entered was slowly rising and falling and he knew he had to get the boy help quickly. Not willing to wait any longer, he scooped Akihito’s lithe form into his arms, holding him close to his chest and quickly got in the back of his car. Luckily the car was bullet proof because there was heavy gun fire happening outside. Right now he didn’t care about that, what mattered was making sure Akihito lived.

 

“Hospital!” Asami shouted in a voice more frantic than he’d ever heard. His heart rate sped up completely and when he looked down at his lover, his eyes were closed and he didn’t seem to be breathing. In a moment of true panic he grabbed Akihito’s wrist and squeezed. The pulse was weak, but damn it was there.

 

The car sped away, leaving a trail of dust and Asami brought a hand up to the boy’s forehead, affectionately running his hand through his hair as he made a gurgling sound.

 

“Shhhhh, I’ll make sure you’re alright Akihito. Please hold on.”

 

Asami had never begged before, and he was now silently begging whatever higher power there was to let the boy live, let him keep the only happiness he had in his miserable life.

 

Akihito’s eyes never opened by the time they reached the nearest hospital a few minutes later and if it wasn’t for his hand trying to stop the flow of blood  from Akihito’s gunshot wound, he probably would have been panicking because the small movement of his chest cavity indicated he was still breathing………..barely.

 

“Fuck,” the older man cursed before racing out of the vehicle with Akihito clutched tightly to his chest as he made his way into the building. A nurse had spotted him from outside and by the time he reached the foyer, two orderlies were racing towards him with a gurney and a nurse in tow.

 

“Sir, put the boy down on the gurney,” the woman instructed and he did as he was told. As soon as Akihito was out of his arms he was being whisked away and he followed closely, worried beyond belief. He watched as an oxygen mask was placed over Akihito’s nostrils and IV’s hooked up to his arm while the nurse shouted instructions. By the time they had reached the double doors for the ER one of the orderlies had a hand on his chest and with much sympathy in his voice, explained he couldn’t go further.

 

Needless to say he was quiet upset, but he obliged none the less.

 

~0~

 

The wait was torturous while he kept glancing back to the red light indicating the ER was in use. Asami couldn’t think straight, he could hardly breathe as the notion of the boy dying entered his mind. He could tell from the wound Akihito might not live, and he prayed once again to what God there was to return him. It was already half an hour and he had smoked an entire pack of cigarette already.

 

“Asami-sama.”

 

Asami looked up when he heard his name to see a limping Feilong, one of his legs in a caste being supported by Kirishima and two of his other men in tow.

 

“Report,” he instructed and Kirishima went on to explain in a whisper how Feilong was the one who had sneaked upon and had killed the assassin.

 

“Good.”

 

“Will he be alright?” Feilong asked, wincing when Kirishima placed him to sit beside Asami. The assassin had broken his leg right before he snapped his neck and he was able to get it looked at as soon as he came through the door.

 

“He better be,” came the reply.

 

Feilong hoped so too, because the way those golden eyes were hard pressed meant that if Akihito did not live, more blood than necessary would be shed. Asami’s mental state might even deteriorate. He gave the blood soaked man a soft look before turning to Kirishima.

 

“I think Asami needs some fresh clothes,” he suggested and the man didn’t hesitate to extract his phone and make the call.

 

“I was able to get the names of all who were working with the assassin, I’ll leave them to you to deal with,” Feilong said, tossing a lock of long hair behind one ear.

 

Asami was looking straight ahead, eyes unblinking when he suddenly felt a hand on his own squeezing gently.

 

“He’ll be ok.”

 

Asami made no response to Feilong’s word and instead chose to worry silently until he got some news. No matter how hard he tried, no matter his upbringing, this was one time the older man decided to embrace his ‘weaker’ emotions. All for his Akihito.

 

His clothes arrived some time later and Asami didn’t want to move to get himself cleaned up in fear he would miss the doctor, but he understood he was in a hospital and he couldn’t be seen by others mostly covered in blood. By the time he had used one of the hospital’s private shower and was clean, he return to his previous position outside the ER. He noted with some sadness he could still feel Akihito’s blood on his skin, warm and thick.

 

Asami turned his gaze towards the end of the hall to notice his long time friend, police chief Saito heading towards him with two officers in tow. He made his way over to greet the man part of the way and heard when he told the other two officers to wait on him while he stepped forward.

 

“Saito-san,” Asami greeted while shaking the man’s hand. The police chief was a short stocky man around forty years old and owed his position to the man before him.

 

“Asami-sama. I got the report a few minutes ago, didn’t know it was your boy,” the man explained. Asami shook his head lightly.

 

“I’ll deal with this one personally, get some rest and I’ll speak with you tomorrow,” the man said before walking off. He made his way back over to the bench that held a very uncomfortable Feilong, whose brows were creased in discomfort.

 

“You can go home if you’re uncomfortable here,” Asami said to Feilong, whose hair was at the moment in a ponytail with little runaway strands falling along his face and over his eyes.

 

“I want to make sure the brat is alright,” Feilong answered simply. Asami quirked a brow.

 

“What? You honestly do not expect me to still be jealous of him do you?”

 

“I guess you wouldn’t be,” Asami answered truthfully, though the thought had crossed his mind.

 

“Look, I’ve seen enough to get the picture…….I’m not him and I never will be,” Feilong answered truthfully.

 

Asami got the hidden meaning behind those words. Whatever Akihito was to him Feilong could never be, and the man finally realized it.

 

Asami smiled.

 

~0~

 

Four hours later when the red light above the ER finally turned off Asami quickly got to his feet and made his way to the Doctor who had emerged from the room. He noticed Feilong wasn’t far behind and was helped by Kirishima to stand on his one unbroken leg. To tell the truth at the the moment he wasn’t breathing. What would the Doctor say?

 

“It was close, very close but we managed to save him,” the man explained and Asami felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He was grateful his prayers were heard.  He didn’t miss the sigh that escaped Feilong’s lips, and he was happy at least in such time he didn’t have the man’s vengeance to worry about.

 

The doctor related to Asami the boy’s injuries which ranged from punctured lungs to cracked ribs, along with a few more injuries. The man gave him a prescription along with instructions on how to use some of them and he accepted gratefully. His Akihito will be alright

 

“You have five minutes to go and see him after he is taken to his room, we expect him to be awake anywhere from  6-8 days time,” the doctor told him and that is when he saw a heavily bandaged body being wheeled from the ER.

 

“Make sure he gets a private room,” Asami instructed and the man nodded his head in agreement. He turned his gaze back to Feilong who had a very relieved expression on his face.

 

“I’m glad he will be alright Asami, I’m happy for you,” Feilong smiled and Asami could have sworn that was sincerity in his voice. He was a bit taken aback when he felt hot, soft lips on his, not realizing when Feilong had drawn closer. Feilong said everything he wanted in that kiss, especially goodbye and when they broke apart, the Baishe leader turned away and left.

 

_Goodbye._

 

A few seconds later he had made his way towards Akihito’s room and his heart sank at the fragile, pale body that greeted him. Akihito’s eyes were closed and the hand prints on his cheek were a deep purple color. His blonde hair was obstructed from view by bandages that wrapped around the entire circumference of his head. His upper body was a haze of white as thick bandages wrapped around him tightly, red splotches visible in some areas. The IVs were connected to his arms by a series of needles and the oxygen mask covered most of his face.

 

_‘Please be alright Akihito, I need you.’_

 

Wile he made his way over to the bed, he gently squeezed the boy’s hand in a show of support. If Akihito could see his eyes now he would have seen how much he was hurting from the thought of almost losing him. His line between grief and happiness became a blur and he was just so grateful the feeling was foreign to him. He’s never wanted anything or anybody so much in his life before.

 

~0~

 

The next few days were a blur for Asami but he made sure he spent every available time he had in the hospital. He still had a business to run which unfortunately he  _needed_  to take care of. He had also spent most of the last few days hunting and gathering information on the remaining people who were in league with the assassin, none of them would know what hit them.

 

A week later he decided to pay his lover another visit. He had entered the hospital to two frantic figures asking the receptionist for his lover in a panicked voice.

 

“Takaba Akihito-kun, where is he?”

 

“Sorry Sirs, but company policy states we do not give away patient information to non-family members.”

 

“What the hell…….?” The brunette started.

 

“It’s alright Chi-chi, I know who they are,” Asami said to the woman who gave him a small bow while he walked up to the two boys. “I’ll take you to Akihito, follow me,” he instructed. He could make out the confused look both boys were giving him and the whispering between them as they rode the elevator up to Akihito’s floor.

 

After the bell had rang indicating they were on their floor Asami strode forward, turning the hall that leads to Akihito’s room. He bowed to the two men he had stationed by the door and motioned the boys inside.

 

Both boys gasped loudly when they saw how hurt Akihito really was. What frightened them most is the way he looked lifeless lying on the white sheets, save for the normal breathing movements of his chest.

 

“How did you find him?” Asami asked suspiciously.

 

“My uncle…….Chief Saito,” Kou explained.

 

“Aaah,” Asami acknowledged in realization. He must really be out of it to not remember such small details.

 

“Will he be ok?” Takato asked when he took the pale hand in his.

 

“Yes he will be, he’s strong,” Asami with much conviction. He watched as both boys’ eyes glaze over in sadness and this time he understood. They loved him too.

 

“You’re his lover aren’t you?” Takato asked.

 

‘Yes I am,’ Asami answered.

 

“You know he planned to introduce us? Said your cock’s big.” Takato chuckled at Kou’s blatant words.

 

“Did he now?” Asami asked in amusement. Leave it to his lover to lighten the mood even while he lies on the verge of death.

 

“I know all about you,” Takato continued and Asami listened silently. “I also know he loves you despite how much he curses you out. Just take care of him, we’ll be back later.”

 

Asami watched while both boys left, their eyes not as saddened as it was when they first entered.

 

“Well Akihito, I do know I love you,” Asami said while he watched the sleeping face. The head bandage was off and most of the IV’s were out.

 

“I…..love you…. too,” came the raspy reply.

 

Asami smiled.


End file.
